The creation
by fairyette
Summary: I know its short and you'r probably thinking "HOW CAN A PONG FIC BE SPIRITUAL?" but just read and review...."
1. The creation

Disclaimer: I do own pong, it is in a cardboard box with all my other Atari games, and I do own grand theft auto, it's sitting next to my X-box, I also have a few Ziploc baggies on the pantry. I don't own baby Jesus though.... Can't win them all!  
  
I needed a brake from my serious Trigun fic, what better place to make a funny fic then the pong section!  
  
~~~  
  
The Creation  
  
~~~  
  
"In the beginning there were VERY large pixels and you couldn't fit ump- teen trillion of them on the screen at once!" started Grandpa on one of his rants again "One day the pong gods descended from pong heaven and from the almighty pool of pong they took a pixel. We shall call him Ball! One of the Gods exclaimed as they placed him on a black background. Soon other gods took more pixels and crated the right and left paddles. After such a monumental event the Gods decided to add more! They took many pixels from the pool and created writing at the top of the screen, they called it a score!"  
  
"Now that they had the layout they needed sound! They went to the hollow tree of pongness and pulled out two brothers, blip and bleep. It took them many days of training blip and bleep to know when to make their noises but once they got it they were almost gods themselves never off sync!"  
  
"Finally they needed movement and they traveled 40 days and 40 nights through the desert following a glimmer of a star. Once they arrived at a manger they gave the baby 3 gifts in exchange for 3 breaths of life. They stored those breaths in convenient Ziploc baggies! That baby was baby Jesus the only person on earth ever to be more important the pong gods. The gods then used their beam rays to instantly get back to the pong garden. (They didn't use them before because the baby wouldn't have been born yet) They let the air go on the ball and the left and right paddle, and pong was born!!!!"  
  
"Hey where'd you kids go?"  
  
"We are in here playing grand theft auto Grappa"  
  
"No respect..."  
  
~~~ You like it??? It's harder than I though to write a fic on pong... 


	2. The first game

Back by popular demand (1 review is enough for me) it's my pong story!  
  
~~~  
  
The first game  
  
~~~  
  
"After the gods finished creating pong they had to find a player!"  
  
"Not this again! Come on grandpa!"  
  
"NO! You're listening this time! Anyways they had to find a player, they chose a 13 year old lad, by the name of Dillon, and little did he know he would be the first pong player in all of pongdom! They uploaded him into the game, they didn't have a game system to play it on yet, and he put on the left paddles jacket and started to hit the ball around. At first yes he thought it was easy, but then the ball got faster, he missed once, twice, three times and he was very disappointed to be losing to a few bits of digitalized data, and he made a splendid comeback!  
  
"We don't care!"  
  
"You better care! Anyways the score was 6-6 one more point and he won, but if he missed he would be cast into the depths of pell (Pong hell). The right paddle hit him a corner shot and... and... ZZZZZZ"  
  
"You think he's asleep?"  
  
"I'm not asleep I was just resting my eyes! Now were was I? Oh yes the right paddle hit him a corner shot and he just missed it. The pong gods were so happy that there creation could outwit a 13 year old (Then again who can't?) that they spared young Dillon's life. Dillon was my son and your father... I miss him so, because the right paddle asked for a rematch... this time he was cast into pell never to be heard from again."  
  
"What? He cooked you breakfast this morning? You need to take you medication Grandpa."  
  
"He did... No respect at all... not even telling me he escaped from pell, and had children of his own..."  
  
~~~I don't thin this lived up to the first chapter but hey! It's VERY hard to Wright pong fics.... 


	3. The Adaption

3rd chapter of my pong fan fiction! This will be the last chapter :( :( :(  
  
The adaptions  
  
"So by the time they had completed this masterpeace called pong..." Grandpa started...  
  
"Fine! we will listen this time, if you promise to NEVER TELL THESE STORYS AGAIN!"  
  
"Oh alright... Anyways, They pong gods then needed a way to bring pong into the peoples homes, for if they uploaded everyone into the game directaly then there would be a backup in pell! so they created some humans they called "developers" and they set to work. First they had to travel to the molten plastic lake, were they tooka length of plastic and shaped it into a lond rectangular shape. Then the took odd looking green material and used "computers" to input data into the green stuff. Then they put all the green stuff into they plastic and vola it was the Atari!"  
  
"What was the point of that? It wasent even funny!"  
  
"shuddap! Im getting to the funny part! anong with atari and pong they had to create a lot of other games, or a lot of rubbish if I do say so myself, and that was that! Thats everything there ever was to do with pong!"  
  
"How was that ANY funnyer then your first part? we are going back to X-box now..."  
  
and the grandfathers dieing words were no respect... He died, be sad, I want to work on my trigun fics now, ta! 


End file.
